The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As the density of semiconductor technologies increases, the risk of unwanted cross-talk between electronic components also increases. As such, there has grown a need for more creative ways to avoid noise coupling of adjacent devices to maintain isolation while allowing for fabrication of smaller devices.